Chitose Kaginoji
" she is a girl my family took in..." ~~Tsukasa Main Characteristics and Personality Apparently, Tsukasa saved her from falling off a cliff when they were children. Chitose wants to use her own life for the sake of Tsukasa to pay her back. She obviously doesn't want Tsukasa falling into Nasa's hands. She has two maids: Aurora and Charlotte. Chitose has a personality that quickly bends from being strong to whining. She considers Tsukasa her sister. Appearance She always wears elegant clothing and considers herself as such. Story 'First encounter with Nasa' Chitose was looking around for Tsukasa when she found out she was living in a " shabby apartment complex...". After knocking at the door she tells her " this stinky place doesn't suit you". In response, Tsukasa peacefully slams the door leaving Chitose outside. But she starts weeping so hard Tsukasa decides to open the door. The reason Chitose came looking for Tsukasa is that their Grandaunt Tokiko is worried. Indeed, Tokiko knew Tsukasa's location and Chitose forced her to give up Tsukasa's position and meet her without Tokiko's permission. Obviously, all of that was for sake of her nee-sama (Tsukasa). She is such a nice girl ^_^. But Tsukasa can't see any reason for Tokiko's involvement and ends Chitose's attempts to bring her back by telling her she is now married. Our little teenager's heart nearly stopped beating. And so, now we have our whining girl sitting all alone outside Nasa's apartment. Finally, Nasa arrives home. Can our kind boy not ask a cute girl what is happening? No, he "can't just leave someone...if they are crying in front of him". Chitose, wowed by his spirit decides to tell him what happened (without mentioning Tsukasa's name). " She is a glasswing butterfly. A glass butterfly that flutters through the night to the moon. She is really beautiful...but she is delicate and gets hurt really easily. On top of that, she vanishes once you take your eyes off her...But that doesn't change the fact she is precious to me." ~~Chitose talking about Tsukasa And just when she starts appreciating the fact that he was randomly listening to a depressed middle school girl...she heard a loud "oh dear!" from Tsukasa who popped out behind her. Quick scheme of Chitose reasoning: "Oh dear!" --> Nasa --> Tsukasa's husband --> enemy What is the cleverest thing to do? Obviously, she kidnaps Nasa. Our (now) determined girl with a snap of fingers calls a limousine that carries away our poor Nasa to Chitose's villa. And how to ruin his marriage? A s#x scandal. Chitose, more convinced than ever before, with the help of her maids, wants to get Nasa into a s#x scandal. But when she sees Charlotte (her innocent maid, but maybe not so innocent) taking her new (lewd?) errand way too seriously, her confidence crumbles. After that, she loses time with a confused chat regarding how her maid should be more hesitant with lewd things and loses Nasa. She finds him fighting with Charlotte who found him first. After a battle, things in the room, get broken and then repaired by Nasa. Chitose has a harsh discussion with Nasa about her nee-sama, Tsukasa. She finds out that Nasa knows nothing about Tsukasa's past, irritating her a lot and causing her to let something out of the closet: " I'm the only one who can make nee-sama's wish come true!! If she ever gets married...It has to be to me!!" 'Tsukasa and Nasa honeymoon' When Nasa and Tsukasa decide to visit Nasa's parents' home (for their honeymoon), Chitose chases them down because she still doesn't accept their marriage. Another absurd motive to chase them and get them apart: "Whenever married couples go on honeymoons they are always in danger of something called a Narita divorce ". ' ' Once the couple arrives at Kyoto, Chitose (with her maids) is eager to find any rifts between their love. Indeed, she thinks that small problems can put an end to a male-female relationship. Also, she believes that there is no need to cause any of that. In effect, are these problems starting on their own? No, only Chitose thinks so...When they arrive at a late night service area the observation of our unaware couple continues. But, as soon as a problem seems to appear for real, making Chitose all excited, it disappears in a blink of an eye. Maids' complaints: "they get along so well", "sooo well". Chitose's reply: "...." Nasa and Tsukasa start eating and having fun at the service area. Maids' complaints (again): "That looks like sooo much fun", "they've been having fun all this time", " When's this little problem gonna happen?". Chitose's reply: "....". After realizing that they turn every little problem into a new and unique way of flirting, Chitose makes her first move. When Nasa was absent, Chitose appears in front of Tsukasa who was sitting all alone. She suddenly starts a tough discussion asking her what she is even doing there and that she is not a normal girl (obviously, it was all for Tsukasa's sake). But, when the discussion starts bending at Tsukasa's past, a Hirunendesu's reporter appears! (It probably refers to Hirunandesu! , a Japanese tv show). Fearing that appearing on TV might alert Tokiko, the trio (Chitose, Aurora and Charlotte) runs away. " Why are you even getting married..?! " ~~Chitose talking to Tsukasa. And then Charlotte's simple idea: "why don't we just ask?" 'Nasa and Chitose' Once they arrived at Kyoto, Tsukasa and Nasa decide to spend some time sightseeing in the city before moving to Nara (Nasa's birthplace). Exactly when our favourite couple starts flirting in front of a shop early in the morning, a super high-spirited teenager interrupts them. Chitose stubbornly wants a direct confrontation with them. As long as she doesn't accept the marriage, she will not allow their relationship. This improvised situation makes Nasa think things over. He wants to make his marriage happy for everyone and so, he invites Chitose to talk with just the two of them. But he isn't the only one who has had an idea. With the main target "to show at the world how much of a pathetic fool Nasa is", Chitose will play Nasa's lover and depending on his performance she will see if he is a worthy man or not. Nasa, who is still Nasa, can he go to Kyoto without knowing nothing? Obviously, no. He has done a lot of research and he takes Chitose to a lot of nice places. But, she was more wowed for his organization and his kind character rather than anything else. Though, her strong character makes her dubitating again, mostly for the fact that he doesn't know anything about Tsukasa. This irritates her a lot. Nasa evaluates the little things he knows about his wife and he thinks that the meeting with Tsukasa was fate. But, Chitose still doesn't get this as a good reason and she thinks that fate is just something illusory and just a hunch at the end of the day. So, how did Nasa convince her at the end? " In this world, even the most scientific of things started from someone just having a gut feeling it exists. Then someone proved it after the fact. So, compared to you, I know absolutely nothing about her...But I intend to spend my entire life proving my love. '''I didn't marry her because I proved my love. I married her to prove my love' ". ~~Nasa'' Quotes 12➥"She is a glasswing butterfly. A glass butterfly that flutters through the night to the moon. She is really beautiful...but she is delicate and gets hurt really easily. On top of that, she vanishes once you take your eyes off her...But that doesn't change the fact she is precious to me."~~Chitose talking about Tsukasa 14➥" I'm the only one who can make nee-sama's wish come true!! If she ever gets married...It has to be to me!!" Trivia Category:Characters